E.V.A.
E.V.A. stands for Extra-Vehicular Activity, which means, in our case, spacewalking. The room can be accessed from the Central Primary Hallway, and is located just a bit south of the security sector. Heads of Departments, who don't have their own space suit immediately available, have access to come and get a space suits from here. Suit Storage Units These advanced containers have a ultraviolet cleaning system for the suits. Rumors that these can be hacked to "clean" crewmates are totally unfounded. Inside each storage unit you can obtain: * Space suit * Helmet * Breath mask Hiding If the storage unit is open and all the contents are taken out, you can hide from the incoming traitor looking for the last person alive. So You're a Traitor A lot of rare equipment is in this room, and three traitor objectives. There's also resources aplenty. Sadly, it is locked, and the windows are there just to taunt you as the grilles under them are electrified and will electrocute and stun anyone who touches them, unless you really really want to take the time to beat the shit out of the grille with a shard of glass, which will get your ass fucking caught by security because it's RIGHT NEXT TO SECURITY! What can one do? Well, nothing, for the most part. Unless you have major space work to do as an engineer or have nuke ops to chase as an officer, you won't get anything inside. Sometimes the AI bolts it shut, too, so emags are totally useless, so you're stuck with hacking your way in. Which of course will get your ass shocked because you forgot your trusty pair of insulated gloves that only a few heads of staff have access when the bolts are up. And if any security officers catch you inside, which will happen nine times out of ten (unless you break the lights), you are going to be robusted, even if the AI let you in to fix a breach that a hulk caused so he could steal something. Even if security doesn't see you, the AI and cyborgs are automatically alerted of any movement inside. If you actually do plan to break in, do what you have to do and get out of there as quickly as you can! I'm in! So you've been lucky enough to gain illicit entry to E.V.A. without being caught! This is probably because the station is in flames, torn apart by bombs/meteors, and is currently being systematically purged of all life by the AI. But hey, you're in, so what does it matter? Your new loot can be highly useful, traitor or not. The RCD located in the top left crate comes with 3 matter cartridges, so you'll be able to start committing nefarious activities right away. The four space suits that are in the same room as the RCD are slow, at best- you'll find that if you try to escape wearing these, you'll be caught and arrested faster than the clown is at the beginning of the round. If you don't want to use a jetpack while in space, grab a pair of magboots, as they prevent you from slipping while taking space walks. Just don't forget to turn them on first. category: Locations